eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Warforged
The Warforged are a player race in the Eberron campaign for the 3.5 and 4th editions of Dungeons & Dragons. They are featured in the Eberron Player's Guide and the Eberron Campaign Setting. The warforged are a relatively new race being created by House Cannith during the Last War in 965 YK for the purposes of warfare. The Warforged are sentient constructs and have free will, this lead to the warforged being granted the same rights as human citizens in each of their homelands in 996 YK under the Treaty of Thronehold. "Built for a war that has ended, searching for purpose" Racial Abilities 3.5 Edition -A warforged derives its hit dice, base attack bonus progression, saving throws and skill points from the class it selects. -Unlike other constructs warforged have a constitution score and do not have low-light vision or dark vision. -Unlike other constructs warforged are not immune to mind affecting spells and abilites. -Warforged are immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, effects that cause the sickened condition and energy drain. -A warforged cannot heal naturally. -Unlike other constructs warforged are not immune to critical hits, non-lethal damage, stunning, ability damage, ability drain, death effects and necromancy. -As living constructs warforged can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as those that target constructs. Warforged can be healed by the Cure light wounds and Repair light damage spells however, they are vulnerable to disable construct and harm. However, spells from the healing sub-school and supernatural abilities that restore hit point damage or ability damage provide only half their normal effect. -A warforged takes damage from heat metal, chill metal, repel wood, rusting grasp and Repel metal and Stone ''as if it were wearing metal armour. -Strenuous activity does not risk further injury to a warforged that has dropped to 0 hit points. -A warforged can be raised or resurrected. -Warforged do not need to eat, sleep or breathe but can still benefit from consumable items. -Warforged also receive a +2 armor bonus but cannot wear robes or armor though, a warforged can be enchanted. -Light Fortification (EX) a warforged has a 25% chance of reducing the damage of a critical or sneak attack into a normal hit. -Warforged have a natural attack that deals 1d4 damage. '''4th Edition' Living Construct: Warforged are living constructs and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. '''Unsleeping Watcher: '''Warforged do not sleep and instead enter a sort of stand by mode where they are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings and can notice events such as conversations and the movement of people. In this mode the warforged only need 4 hours until they are considered fully rested. '''Warforged Resilience: '''Warforged receive a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage and can choose to take 10 on a death saving throw. '''Warforged Mind: '''Warforged have a +1 bonus to their will defence. '''Warforged Resolve: '''Is an encounter power where the warforged gains temporary hit points equal to 3+ one half its level and can make a saving throw against one effect that causes ongoing damage to the warforged. If bloodied the warforged also heals itself 3+ one half its level. Personality Warforged can have unique personality traits though, being constructs they are restricted in some ways. They experience anger, pain, fear and hatred like their human creators; not all warforged are incredibly reserved and pensive hiding an array of emotions behind their metallic face. Their faces were not designed to display facial expressions and so it can seem like they are distant to the conversation. Despite their lack of physical facial expressions they're not completely without them as their eyes tend to brighten when experiencing strong or specific emotions. Some warforged are incredibly naive and lack introspection however, many others are the opposite and question their existence, wonder if they have souls and ask what becomes of them in the after life. The more intelligent warforged create complex philosophies about what they perceive and learn. Though warforged can show loyalty to religions and organisations, typically they become loyal to a small group of comrades. Warforged often have little life experience as they spent most of their time assigned to one specific duty, usually soldiering. If there is one interest all warforged share it is the love of working and many create endless lists of goals and chores. They take pride in their work and work incredibly hard which makes them dislike idleness and failure. Warforged can excel at most tasks having a single-minded efficiency, especially in combat related roles. War and military conditioning create the foundation of warforged personalities, they understand duty, the chain of command and conflict. Due to their bodies more closely resembling males than females, most warforged prefer to be called "he" than "it". Some warforged adopt female names though most of their names are straightforward and are related to their job, abilities or rank. Many warforged simply accept the nicknames given to them by their comrades while others seek to earn more meaningful names that best describe them. Description The warforged are made of stone, metal and wood fibres. The core of a warforged is a skeletal frame made of metal and stone with wood fibres acting as a muscular system. Covering the warforged is an outer shell of metal and stone plates. An internal network of tubes run through the warforged's body, these tubes are filled with a blood like fluid that is designed to lubricate and nourish their systems. Their hands have only two thick fingers and a thumb whilst their feet only have two broad toes. The warforged's face loosely resembles their human creators though they have a toothless jaw, heavy brow line and are lacking noses and hair. Each warforged has a ghulra engraved upon their foreheads. Each of these runes are unique to the warforged giving them a sense of individuality. The warforged have a sexless form and are considered to be mono-gender. The warforged are able to be repaired and modified by artificers or even themselves giving them an endless possibility to their appearances. Lifespan Being living constructs the warforged theoretically can live for eternity as long as they receive maintenance and repairs. Being created in 965 YK the oldest a warforged can be (providing the campaign starts in 998 YK) is 33 and the youngest 2. Creation Newborn warforged come fully formed from Creation Forges at birth, with rudimentary language and instinctual knowledge of movement. Over the first few months they are extremely adaptable and able to learn new skills, just like children of other races. It is during this period that the majority of warforged were trained by House Cannith in the art of warfare. Warforged are born with clean slates for minds and are at the mercy of their creator's tutoring as they have no concept of morality or good and evil. In their infant years they will believe all that is told to them by their creator and will treat what is taught to them as the only truth until proved otherwise. Warforged in Eberron The warforged have taken up many roles in Eberron and though many in Karrnath and Thrane have become servants to masters again, others have become labourers in various roles whilst others have used their military experience to become guards, escorts and mercenaries. Not needing to eat or sleep the warforged only desire shelter and a purpose so working is still important to them and it is common for warforged to work twenty hour shifts in labouring roles. In Thrane and Karrnath the warforged are in some cases exploited for their ability to perform multiple tasks and are used to dominate the production of goods. This has caused tension between nations and houses and has also led to many workers despising the warforged. The warforged live as outsiders in all nations and live lives that are completely different to the rest of the populace. Surprisingly some warforged have become bards and have even written their own songs, whilst some also have become artists, usually by mistake, and now a warforged art market exists in Breland. There are warforged who have taken an interest in their neighbours culture and ways of life and have chosen to wear clothes and imitate their country men's accents and manners. Dragonmarks Warforged do not manifest dragonmarks. Warforged Names Warforged often take up the nicknames given to them by their friends, colleagues and superiors though they also name themselves after their rank, job title or something that describes an aspect of themselves. It is not rare for a warforged to change his name when they feel their old one no longer suits them. Others could take names from other races, such as humans. Example Names: Azm, Book, Bulwark, Cart, Charger, Cutter, Falchion, Graven, Hammer, Mark, Morg, Nameless, Pierce, Pious, Relic, Rune, Steeple, Sword, Three, Titan, Unsung, Victor, Watcher, Zealot. Prejudice Despite the warforged's peaceful nature, most citizens of the five nations see them as reminders of a dark past. Some still see them as implements of destruction, killing machines and equipment made in the form of a man, and see them as a danger that must either be destroyed or removed from society. Of the five nations it is Karrnath that has the least liberal social attitude towards warforged. Most Karrns see them only as machines rather than individuals, this is perhaps due to their relation with undead soldiers. Warforged prejudice isn't exclusive to Karrnath and there are those who make the common Karrn citizen seem fair in their views. Some citizens hold outright racist views towards the warforged, an example of such an individual would be Nolan Toranak, a member of the Sharn council. Nolan endorses anti-warforged organizations and advocates the banishment or the murder and melting down of warforged. History During the Last War House Cannith played a major role through arms dealing but it was in 965 YK that they would create their greatest weapon. The first batch of warforged were created in Cannith's secret forgehold at Whitehearth Cyre. The warforged were supplied to all five nations for each of the countries war efforts and brought great prosperity to the house for almost three decades. In 996 YK the warforged were set free and given equal rights. This was somewhat traumatic for the warforged who were accustomed to having a single purpose with orders and instructions, in Karrnath and Thrane the warforged became indentured servants instructed to repair the damage of war whilst in Aundair, Breland and other nations the warforged became idle after losing their only purpose in life. The idle warforged stood still in fields for days, hoping they'd receive orders but it wasn't until after a few weeks that they learned that the orders would never come so instead, warforged began to band together to seek out new purposes whilst others searched for leaders within their own race to give them meaning. Religion .]] During their years as soldiers conversations about religion were kept to a minimum so that they could be sold to anyone regardless of their religious beliefs. In recent years, the warforged have learned of religion though few embrace it as many see worshipping a deity to be like working for a master who never gives command. Still, a few warforged seek out the meaning of their existence and turn to religion for answers. Being the dominant religion in Khorvaire, many Warforged worship the Sovereign Host though many also turn to the Silver Flame and other religions. Warforged prove themselves to be useful to their religions and can take up the role of Paladin or Cleric. Warforged who were in Cyre on the Day of Mourning survived and many soon joined the cult of the Lord of Blades. Not all who have joined this cult are from the Day of Mourning, though, as many warforged who preferred their lives during the war have left their nation to seek out the Lord of Blades to join him. Notable Warforged *The Lord of Blades *Fighter/Four *Pierce *Aegis *Mace *Xalt *Domo *Solus *Flotsam References * * * * Category:Races Category:Constructs